This invention relates to collapsible grills and, more particularly, to lightweight, collapsible grills which, when assembled and utilized for cooking, are sturdy and which, yet, are economical to manufacture.
Collapsible grills have been proposed heretofore. Examples are shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,393,857, issued July 19, 1983, to Sanford; 4,109,567, issued Aug. 29, 1978, to Gage et al.; 3,837,328, issued Sept. 24, 1974, to Schaffer; 3,785,360, issued Jan. 15, 1974, to Martin; 3,149,623, issued Sept. 22, 1964, to Orr, Jr.; 2,469,698, issued May 10, 1949, to Morgan; 2,058,172, issued Oct. 20, 1936, to Myers; and 1,244,357, issued Oct. 23, 1917, to Moore. The collapsible grills which are the subject of these patents tend to be either expensive to manufacture, clumsy to use, bulky from a space standpoint, relatively heavy or insufficiently rigid when assembled to be serviceable.
The collapsible grill which is the subject of the present invention, in contrast, is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, not bulky from a space standpoint, lightweight and rigid when assembled.